SAFECRACKERS!
SAFECRACKERS! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on January 21, 2016. Plot The video starts with Jesse on the phone to Uncle Larry, asking for help with cracking the safe, which Uncle Larry agrees to. Jesse talks about the stethoscope he found, amazed at what he can hear through it. Uncle Larry has arrived, and they go to the Morton Building to look for equipment they could use. Jesse decides to stick to using the stethoscope. Uncle Larry talks about the risks of damaging the safe without getting the money, with Jeffrey Sr. having both the money and a reason to be mad at Jesse. The video cuts to the basement, where the shelf has been put back in front of the safe. Jesse pushes it aside, not caring about Jeffrey Sr. knowing, but then sees a security camera pointed directly at the safe. Jesse feels safe because he broke the TV, so Jeffrey Sr. won't be able to see the video, but Uncle Larry asks Jesse to cover the camera anyway, which he does with a Santa hat. Jesse puts the stethoscope against the safe as Uncle Larry turns the dial, Jesse hears something at 48 and 27. Uncle Larry takes the stethoscope, but doesn't hear a click. Jesse listens again, but can't hear anything anymore. Uncle Larry suggests prying it open, attempting to pull it out, then tries to take out the hinges. Jesse sees a serial number, suggesting to call the company that made it and impersonate Jeffrey Sr. to see if they can help. Jesse takes a hammer, saying he doesn't care if he damages the safe since he isn't going to be in the house regardless. Jesse can't get the hammer through the back, suggesting to try smashing it with a mallet, hitting it. Jesse brings a screwdriver, but Uncle Larry can't pry it open. Jesse asks Uncle Larry for any special dates that could be the code, having tried birthdays and anniversaries. Uncle Larry mentions about the risks of damaging the safe if they don't get the money again. Jesse takes a baseball bat and tries hitting it with that, as Uncle Larry tells him that it's not going to work and that he might damage the lock, permanently locking the money inside. Jesse suggests looking at the security video to see if Jeffrey Sr. unlocked the safe on camera and see if he can see the code. He also brings up the idea of using a blowtorch. Jesse and Uncle Larry put the shelf and trophies back. Jesse asks about using a blowtorch, but Uncle Larry said he should be absolute sure he is going to get the money before doing that. Jesse wonders where Jeffrey Sr. is, thinking Jeffrey Jr. probably knows. Jesse says that he thinks it's suspicious that Jeffrey Sr. disappeared after taking Jesse's money. Locations *The Ridgway Residence *The Morton Building Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer *Larry Abraham *Ella SAFECRACKERS! was filmed by Corn. Category:Videos Category:Vlogs